


Non ci sono spiegazioni e non è chiaro neanche a me

by Fedies



Series: » Rossoneri in love - Davide Calabria ✖ Manuel Locatelli [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Coppa Italia 2016/17, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Milan - Juventus
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fedies/pseuds/Fedies
Summary: Ambientata dopo la sconfitta in Coppa Italia contro la Juventus.Sia Manuel che Davide sanno di provare per l'altro qualcosa di diverso e di più profondo rispetto ad una fraterna amicizia ma, confusi e in balia delle loro incertezze, non si sono mai dichiarati.In una serata in cui l'emotività raggiunge picchi inimmaginabili scatterà la scintilla tra i piccolini di casa Milan?





	1. First.

E’ stata una partita di merda, non c’è altro modo per definirla.

Potevamo fare la differenza, abbiamo dato tutto e non è bastato.

Era una questione d’orgoglio, di principio, vincere contro la Juventus in questi quarti di Coppa Italia.

Invece ce ne torniamo a casa incazzati, sconsolati, frustrati, amareggiati… e con un’eliminazione sulle spalle.

Nello spogliatoio non vola una mosca, l’aria tesa che si respira mi si incolla addosso come sporcizia; ho sempre odiato questo genere di situazioni, io.

Il mio carattere allegro e genuino da bambino poco cresciuto non è una novità in squadra, ma in momenti come questo la cappa di tristezza che coinvolge tutti noi tende praticamente a soffocare la mia indole spontanea.

Lancio uno sguardo ad Alessio e Gigio, i più tendenti allo scherzo nonché miei compagni di “malefatte”, ma anche loro se ne stanno con lo sguardo basso e le labbra serrate a riporre la roba nel borsone.

Sospiro sconsolato.

Non è giusto.

La squadra non si merita una partita così, non ce la meritiamo.

Sarò pure infantile, ma i nostri sforzi dovrebbero essere ripagati in qualche modo…

In un moto di nervosismo getto rabbiosamente i calzoncini nella sacca rossonera; gioco poco e le mie prestazioni non convincono.

Vorrei fare di più per il gruppo, per i miei compagni…

Non ho il loro talento, ed è frustrante.

C’è chi dice che sboccerò, che mi serve solo tempo; forse hanno ragione, ma al momento non posso fare a meno che sentirmi inutile.

Alzo lo sguardo verso di lui, l’unica persona che riesce sempre a tenermi a galla, per la quale vale la pena sorridere ogni mattina una volta sveglio.

Manuel è cupo come mai prima d’ora, l’espulsione l’ha buttato giù in modo comprensibilmente pauroso.

Metto da parte i motivi della mia tristezza e mi avvicino, imponendomi di essere forte per lui.

La parte di quello responsabile però non mi è mai riuscita bene.

Alza i suoi occhi verdi verso di me, lo sguardo spento che ha solo dopo una sconfitta del genere.

Ed io penso alla prima volta che l’ho visto a Milanello, a quando la società ci ha sistemato nello stesso appartamento, all’amicizia che immediatamente ci ha legato.

Amicizia, certo. Da parte sua, probabilmente.

Perché io appena mi sono specchiato nel suo sorriso timido ho sbandato di brutto.

Una cotta da niente, mi sono detto all’inizio, confuso e con gli ormoni a palla come un adolescente.

Sono passati i giorni, le settimane, i mesi… ma lui non è passato, né dalla mia testa né dal mio cuore.

Più lo vedo, più interagisco con lui, più la voglia di baciarlo fino a rimanere senza fiato mi consuma.

Mi sono sempre chiesto di cosa sappiano le sue labbra ma forse non lo scoprirò mai.

A lui non interesso, non nel senso in cui spero io.

Non prova nulla che non sia una forte e fraterna amicizia.

Ha occhi solo per Gianluigi, non ha mai detto che gli piacesse in senso romantico, ma nelle sue iridi si accende subito qualcosa quando lo guarda.

Io resto zitto, non dico nulla, anche se solo Dio sa quanta gelosia mi brucia dentro.

Forse sono solo io che mi faccio dei film mentali assurdi.

Ma che devo dire, poi? Che diritti ho? Sono solo un ragazzino innamorato.

Sei la mia croce Manuel e nemmeno te ne rendi conto.

 

***

 

Appena vedo Davide avvicinarsi a me e fissarmi con quel suo sguardo rassicurante ed amorevole è come se tornassi a respirare di nuovo.

La sua vicinanza è una vera terapia per me, il periodo del suo infortunio è stato un dramma nonostante lo vedessi a casa ogni giorno.

Non gliel’ho mai detto. Che figura ci farei?

Lui non può… non può sapere che sono innamorato di lui. Credo sia amore, dopotutto. Non lo so…

E’ da un po’ che lo vedo in modo diverso, che guardo in un modo differente il nostro rapporto.

Preferisco fare chiarezza sui miei sentimenti, ecco perché faccio finta di niente; posso dire che mi riesce bene. Ho paura di espormi troppo se sono ancora così confuso, potremmo farci male entrambi. Molto male.

“Davide…”

In questo momento però, con tutta la tensione della partita appena giocata addosso, la frustrazione per il cartellino rosso e mille rimpianti, non posso evitare di stringerlo in un abbraccio spasmodico dopo aver sussurrato il suo nome come se fossi un bambino in cerca di attenzione.

Il suo profumo mi manda in tilt, un misto di zucchero, menta ed anice.

Lui ricambia la stretta immediatamente, i nostri corpi che s’incastrano alla perfezione.

“Ci rifaremo in campionato, Manu, capito? Ci riprendiamo e li distruggiamo. A testa bassa e lavorando sodo, come facciamo sempre noi”

Annuisco con più convinzione e mi stacco, credo si renda conto anche lui che abbracci del genere parlino da sé e dicano parole che noi abbiamo paura di pronunciare.

Parole che ancora mi spaventano.

“Andiamo a casa?”

“Si, andiamo a casa”

Il viaggio in pullman è silenzioso, il cielo privo di stelle e, nonostante i climatizzatori del nostro veicolo, il freddo di questa notte piemontese mi entra fin dentro le ossa.

Davide mi offre metà del plaid che si porta sempre dietro e un auricolare senza dire nulla ed io accetto volentieri, stringendomi ulteriormente nella mia parte di coperta e nella tuta della squadra che indosso.

La musica che ascoltiamo è inglese, molto calma ma non eccessivamente triste. Tutto ciò che fa riesce a tranquillizzarmi, non so come ne sia capace.

Poco dopo ci addormentiamo, io con il viso sulla sua spalla e lui con il mento sulla mia testa.

Mi sveglio per primo a causa del vociare sommesso dei miei compagni, mentre varchiamo la soglia di Milanello.

Mi passo una mano sul viso stancamente mentre l’autista parcheggia e abbasso di nuovo il capo per svegliare Davide.

“Davide? Ohi, Dà, siamo arrivati”

Glielo sussurro gentilmente e, solo quando apre quegli occhi grandi nel quale il verde si tuffa nel nocciola, mi accorgo di quanto i nostri visi siano vicini.

Lo nota anche lui probabilmente perché stava per dire qualcosa ma ammutolisce.

Restiamo a guardarci senza dire niente mentre tutti si muovono attorno a noi, avverto il battito incessante del mio cuore. O forse è il suo, perché senza rendermene conto la mia mano è rimasta ferma sul suo petto.

Sto per farlo, sto per mandare a fanculo ogni buon proposito ed annullare la distanza tra noi due.

Perché tutto mi grida di baciarlo in questo momento.

“Ragazzi forza, mancate solo voi”

Ci chiama dolcemente Montella, il pullman si è svuotato del tutto e l’idillio finisce.

Ritorno a respirare normalmente ma è come se mancasse qualcosa, mentre Davide raccoglie rapidamente le sue cose. E’ come se dentro di me ci fosse uno spazio da colmare.

Alzo un’ultima volta lo sguardo sul suo viso dai tratti delicati, Davide mi regala un mezzo sorriso ed io, sospirando, lo seguo fuori.

L’aria gelida della notte mi colpisce con violenza e mi appresto ad avvicinarmi alla mia macchina, dove lui mi aspetta con entrambi i nostri bagagli in mano.

Il giorno in cui prenderà la patente sarà troppo tardi, dico sempre scherzando.

Ma la verità è che senza di lui i nostri viaggi verso casa sarebbero… troppo poco nostri, ecco.

Nemmeno stavolta parliamo molto mentre guido per le vie di Milano, stanchi fisicamente e psicologicamente per la partita.

Si sporge per abbassare un po’ il volume già tenue della radio e il suo braccio mi sfiora accidentalmente il ginocchio; so che la scarica elettrica che ha risalito la mia spina dorsale l’ha sentita anche lui sulla sua pelle.

Ci lanciamo uno sguardo fugace, poi di nuovo gli occhi fissi sulla strada.

Stasera ogni emozione mi sembra amplificata.

Quando finalmente apro la porta di casa mi sembra di vivere un miracolo, mentre ci togliamo i giubbotti in un silenzio così innaturale per noi.

Qualcosa nell’aria è diverso, lo sentiamo, e non si tratta solo dell’eliminazione dalla Coppa Italia.

Chissà quale meccanismo deve essersi innescato nella sua testa quando, improvvisamente, muove un passo verso di me guardandomi fisso negli occhi.


	2. Second.

Prendo coraggio e lo faccio.

Saranno tutti i sentimenti che mi esplodono in testa, la sua vicinanza che mi frigge tutti i pensieri razionali; sarà il peso di una serata che ci è crollata addosso; sarà che se non lo bacio ora muoio.

Quando poggio le mie labbra alle sue Manuel non fa una piega.

Nemmeno un piccolo movimento, ma lo sento trattenere il fiato.

Non è il primo ragazzo che bacio, ho sempre avuto chiaro il mio orientamento sessuale, ma con Manu tutto mi sembra una novità.

Prima si tratta di un semplice sfiorarsi di bocche, dopodiché succhio leggermente il suo labbro inferiore, torturandolo un po’ con la lingua e i denti.

Nessuna reazione, niente di niente.

Mi stacco e lui mi fissa, senza parlare. Nel suo sguardo non leggo disgusto o disapprovazione, ma nemmeno stupore o piacere. E’ solo vuoto, un vuoto che mi inghiotte.

Sento il viso andarmi in fiamme, gli occhi arrossarsi, dopodiché scappo in bagno, chiudendomi con un tonfo la porta alle spalle.

Mi lascio scivolare lungo la parete fredda e mi porto le ginocchia al petto, come un bambino spaventato.

Cos’ho combinato? Ora la nostra amicizia sarà rovinata per sempre.

Ho raggiunto un punto di non ritorno.

C’era un limite ed io l’ho superato, senza pensarci, senza calcolare i rischi, senza riflettere sulle conseguenze.

E allora ho fatto quello che mi riesce meglio: sono scappato.

Quel viso privo d’espressione, la totale assenza di una risposta… non sono pronto ad affrontarli e avrei dovuto farci i conti prima di baciarlo come se niente fosse.

Cristo, come si può essere così stupidi?

Il suo bussare docile alla porta, la sua voce che piano chiama il mio nome, mi costringono a sospirare con sofferenza.

E’ ovvio che dopo tutto ciò lui voglia delle spiegazioni ed io non so cosa dirgli.

L’unica spiegazione logica che mi viene in mente per giustificare il mio gesto è rivelargli i miei sentimenti, svelare che sono innamorato di lui.

E’ davvero una buona idea? O lo sconcerterei ancora di più vomitandogli addosso tutto ciò che provo nei suoi confronti?

Tutto ciò che so è che, qualunque sia la conversazione che sta per seguire, ne uscirò con le ossa rotte.

Mi alzo e prendo un bel respiro, deciso a mostrare un briciolo di maturità almeno per dieci minuti in questa sera incasinata.

Non sono per niente preparato al fatto che appena ci ritroviamo viso a viso lui mi spinga contro la parete della doccia, togliendomi l’anima con un bacio.

 

***

 

Il bacio di Davide mi spiazza, letteralmente.

Mi prende così in contropiede che non riesco nemmeno a reagire in qualche modo.

Penso solo che sia la sensazione migliore del mondo, il tocco vellutato delle sue labbra carnose sulle mie sottili e screpolate.

Mi ci vuole un po’ per fare mente locale, per calmare respiro e battito, ma nel frattempo Davide è già scappato di là.

Alzo gli occhi al cielo, possibile che debba sempre fraintendere tutto?

Così prendo in mano io la situazione, ormai fin troppo consapevole di quali sentimenti mi leghino a lui, ed appena compare sotto l’uscio della porta del bagno io ce lo spingo contro, baciandolo con irruenza.

Non ho mai baciato una persona del mio stesso sesso ma non può essere così diverso dal baciare una ragazza, no?

Anzi, baciare Davide è ancora meglio. Probabilmente perché si tratta di lui.

Dopo un paio di secondi in cui credo di averlo lasciato abbastanza frastornato, risponde al bacio con la mia stessa foga ed spinge il suo bacino contro il mio.

Avverto le nostre eccitazioni scontrarsi e mi scappa un gemito.

Accidenti, non ho mai provato nulla di simile prima d’ora.

Arranchiamo goffamente fino alla sua camera, la più vicina al bagno, ed io inizio con urgenza a togliergli felpa e polo della società.

Lui si stacca per un momento dalle mie labbra, il fiato corto e il fisico tonico in bella mostra.

E’ la personificazione del sesso in questo momento.

“Non voglio che… cioè, se non sei pronto ed è solo l’emozione del momento… o forse la serata particolare, siamo entrambi scossi…”

Ah, quando la smetterà di blaterare? Ma per chi mi ha preso?

“Davide ma che pensi, che vado a letto con il primo che capita?! Guarda che sei la mia prima volta… in questo senso!” ribatto, lievemente a disagio.

“Pensi che verrei a letto con te solo perché abbiamo avuto una brutta giornata?”

“Buon a sapersi, perché sono mesi che voglio dirti che sono fottutamente innamorato di te e che sogno questo momento” dice tutto d’un fiato, le guance in fiamme.

Sorrido sornione ed allaccio nuovamente le nostre labbra, mentre continuiamo a spogliarci tra un contatto cocente e l’altro.

Comincio ad essere un po’ nervoso, finché si tratta di una ragazza so come muovermi ma adesso…

Ansia da prestazione?

E’ che non si tratta di un ragazzo qualunque, è Davide e voglio che sia una prima volta speciale.

Ma di rapporti omosessuali io non so praticamente nulla.

“Davide io…”

“Ehi, è tutto okay”

Lui mi sorride rassicurante, come sempre.

Siamo stesi in un abbraccio scomposto sul suo letto, con ancora i boxer addosso, e lui ha sicuramente notato la mia incertezza.

“Se non sei pronto, lo capisco. Non bisogna iniziare subito dalle cose serie, per così dire. Va tutto bene, Manu” mi dice dolcemente, ripercorrendo con un tocco delicato la mia mandibola.

“No no! Voglio farlo, cioè magari non proprio farlo farlo… non ho idea di come funzioni, Davide. Sei tu l’esperto qui” trovo il coraggio di dire, imbarazzato come non mai.

La sua risata cristallina riempie la stanza, alleggerendo anche il mio cuore.

Mi sovrasta col suo corpo ma senza farmi male.

“Ti amo, lo sai?”

“Dillo ancora” rispondo, totalmente in estasi.

“Ti amo, Manuel”

“Ti amo anch’io Davide, accidenti”

Mi mordo il labbro. Lo desidero, lo desidero da morire, nonostante la “paura della prima volta”.

Davide mi dona uno sguardo sereno, rassicurante e così pieno d’amore che non posso far altro che fidarmi di lui.

Lascia un bacio umido sulla mia fronte, sulla punta del naso, devia sulla guancia e poi si sofferma sulle labbra.

Poi via di seguito: gola, clavicola, petto, stomaco, bacino, fino a stuzzicare l’elastico dei boxer.

M’inarco sotto di lui, gli occhi chiusi e le dita arpionate al copriletto verde militare.

“Dio, Davide…” ansimo.

Una mano stringe la mia, come a chiedermi il permesso per lo step successivo, ed io ricambio il gesto più che volentieri.

Con la mano libera Davide mi libera dei boxer, cominciando a baciare la mia intimità dalla base.

Il respiro mi manca mentre un’esplosione di piacere si propaga in tutto il mio corpo a mano a mano che la scia di baci prosegue.

La sua bocca si muove esperta, provocandomi sensazioni mai sperimentate prima, mentre io allaccio l’altra mano alla base della sua testa corvina come ad invitarlo a non fermarsi.

I miei gemiti, il suo nome che esce come una preghiera dalle mie labbra, riempiono la stanza che ora sa così tanto di noi.

Sento di star raggiungendo il culmine e, inesperienza a parte, sento la necessità di avvisarlo.

“Davide, sto per venire” riesco a mormorare, praticamente senza fiato.

Il fatto che non si stacchi mentre il mio seme gli riempie la bocca mi spiazza, ma il fiume dell’orgasmo mi travolge con uno spasmo e il piacere è così intenso che ogni pensiero logico abbandona la mia testa.

Davide si passa la lingua sulle labbra e si stende accanto a me, posso sentire il suo cuore che batte forte come il mio.

“Mio Dio” riesco solo a dire, mentre entrambi fissiamo il soffitto con le mani ancora unite.

“Si beh, è stato… wow”

Dopo un po’ di minuti che impiego per riprendermi mi giro sul fianco, osservando Davide nudo e meraviglioso steso accanto a me.

Ora sono davvero certo di ciò che voglio.

Sono certo di volere lui ma, soprattutto, di volere un noi.

Possibilmente subito.

Possibilmente il più a lungo possibile.

Magari per sempre.


End file.
